The Beginning
by AdorableRepMCforYouth
Summary: How did the Hunger Games start? Why did Snow hate Katniss so much? First chapter is young Snow, second is old Snow.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Decided**_ **to do a HG FF for once.**

**Disclaimer: the title disclaimer kind of gives away what should be here.**

Snow woke up to the hushed, yet angry whispers of his father and grandfather. This time, he was able to catch a few words.

"Children...families...violence...Snow..."

Snow's curiosity was piqued, why was he mentioned? The young boy snuck out of his bed, small feet tiptoing towards the door to hear better.  
"Please..." the wavering voice of Snow's old grandfather sounded. Snow had always been steered away from the man by his father, so to hear him in that way was a shock.

His father harshly spoke of how it was for the best before storming out of the guest room. The peeping eight year old ran back to his bed, jumping in and just managing to get into a sleeping position before his father entered the room and sat on the edge of Snow's bed.

"Snow, son..." the man took a deep breath, "You are sleeping, but I must at least try to ease my conscience. What I am going to do is for your own good. Son, if we allow the Everdeens to become in charge, they will destroy our Panem. We cannot allow that to happen, for the good of the people. This will make them hate us. Some of them will die, but we must not let another war come about. My child, your mother's dying wish was to keep you safe from the burdens of war. My beautiful wife was caught up in a war as a child, and knew how it felt. She couldn't let that happen to her only child. I'm sorry, Snow, but this is for the better. They will fear us, but that is unfortunately the best way to stay in charge, boy."

With that, he slowly stood and walked out of the room, his stance like that of an old man. As soon as Samuel Snow exited, Snow jolted up in his bed. What had been planned?

The next day, an emergency announcement was held by Samuel Snow. Everyone in the Districts and in the city was required to listen, so Snow was amongst the students in his school as it was being held.

"I bet your dad will have something awesome to say!" came the whisper of Brendon Mickey.

Snow just grimaced. After what had happened last night, he wasn't so sure.

"Good morning everyone." began President Samuel Snow, "After a long month of thinking," (or arguing with your dad, Snow thought) "we have decided that a Game will be brought into motion. They will be called the Hunger Games."

The boys who had been nudging Snow playfully began to look confused.

"Each year, twenty-four people aging between twelve and eighteen will be sent to an arena where they will be without food and water, unless they so happen to chance upon it."

Snow's breathing began to quicken.

"There will be weapons in a main section, for them to run towards and battle for. Those weapons will be used to fight to the death."

Everyone began to look at Snow accusingly, sadness and shock swimming in their angry eyes.

"No outside help will be allowed, but for those wealthier Districts where people know how to fight, volunteers will be allowed. The first person to volunteer is able to go in. You will have no time to prepare but you will be interviewed in the few days before you go in. The interview will be on live viewing for anyone to see." There was none of the reluctance that had been in the President's voice the previous night, just cold, hard steel.

Snow began to cry silently.

"A boy and a girl for each District. The Hunger Games will be broadcast live for the entirety of it. I am sure we will enjoy this live show." Samuel smiled an unforgiving smile, a scary smile that Snow had never seen before.

The monitor flickered off and Snow reached out to his friends, but they walked away with the other students.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault..." he whispered, sad and alone.

**did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it, I just spontaneously thought I should write a HG fic and wrote both of the chapters in around fifteen minutes. Next chapter will be up in a few minutes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you it would be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. A certain Suzanne Collins does. I only own the weird backstory thing and I think I own Snow's dad and grandad from the first chapter**

Snow smiled sadly as he remembered his past. He had always hated the Everdeens since what his father had told him. He had been angry when he found out that the oldest Everdeen child had volunteered, he still held a large grudge against her ancestors and therefore her. Over the years, he had be there the Games, though unfortunately they could not have been removed. He had allowed the unlucky victims to have a period of training before the Games, so they would be better prepared, and let the citizens of Panem, but only of the city, pick one child out and send in parcels to aid them. Because of that, they paid more attention to their interviews, hoping to charm potential benefactors.

LATER, AFTER KATNISS BECOMES THE MOCKINGJAY .

Snow was devastated, he had failed his father. The Hunger Games were created to stop the Everdeens destroying Panem if they took control. Then, the Games had caused a war that was destroying the whole place, all because of the Everdeen girl. He had failed his Panem.

BEFORE COIN DIES

Katniss approached him. "The Hunger Games are to be resumed."

Snow felt a rush of anger and sadness, the thing that had to be prevented, hence the forming of the Games, bad happened and Katniss wanted revenge by doing what she hated happening to her? Snow felt disgust for the despicable creature before him.

"And your granddaughter will be a Tribute." She finished, smirking evilly at him.

His precious grandchild had done nothing wrong, and she was being punished by an Everdeen? Snow cried in outrage, hot tears streaming from his eyes. She did not deserve what she had coming for her. Snow had tried to prevent a war, how he did it may have been wrong, but he did it to protect everyone.

He had failed his father, his long gone mother, his city, his old friends, his granddaughter.

He had failed.

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! I'm in my home country now, Nigeria. I live in England but I consider myself more Nigerian than English. We are here for the entire Easter Holidays and I love being back! At the moment I am with my cousins (eight and ten) and my brother (ten) and we are playing our violent version of piggy in the middle, which always ends up with us just wrestling and jumping on top of each other to get the ball. Fun, right? Anyways, bye!**


End file.
